Lucie is the new Outsider
by FeliciaMae
Summary: Lucie came from an uptight family in Northern New England. When she runs away from her parents harsh and controling ways. she discovers a new way of life, leaving her wealth behind she becomes friends with a group of "greasers".
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction ever! :D I hope you all enjoy it as much as I like writing it!

Disclaimer: The characters and some of the plot line belongs to the book The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton

Year: 1967

Chapter 1

New Beginning

The sun was just rising when the bus pulled into the city of Tulsa, Oklahoma. As Lucie stared into the streets wishing she hadn't run away in the first place. What was she doing in Tulsa? She didn't know, but it was going to have to do because she was running short on cash and she still needed to pay for a room. Her stomach screamed for food, which was foreign to her. Lucie came from a decent, wealthy family back up north. She wasn't used to the city; she was more of a small town New Englander who kept close to her family and small group of friends.

But her parent's expectations had taken it a little too far and when they had told her their plans for her to marry Scott Winchester she did the first thing that had come to mind, she ran. At sixteen years old she was far from ready for marriage, especially to Scott who was one of the council member's sons, who was rich and handsome and absolutely 100 percent full of himself and he kept getting the free ticket out of trouble because of who his family is. Scott had fancied Lucie long before middle school and she couldn't stand his cockiness. _Where have all the gallant men gone?_ She wondered as the bus came to a halting stop. She let out a big huff of air and grabbed her small white suitcase and her white purse and stood up. She tried straightening her floral dress out as much as she could and stuck her chin up in the air.

When the bus pulled away and everyone had left the bus stop with loved ones, she sat on the bench feeling more alone and scared than ever. _What do I do now?_ Lucie asked herself. She must've sat there for an hour or so before she actually grew the nerve to just get up and start walking. First off, there was a strange man with glasses a few sizes to big staring her down and the sound of sirens pierced her ears. She surely was not prepared for this, but it was too late now. She was _not _marrying Scott Winchester.

"I need a plan," Lucille muttered to herself stepping onto the sidewalk and through the parking lot of a small store. A group of greasers stood around a car, staring her down as if she were dinner. There weren't many greasers in Lucie small town, but she didn't care, people were people in her eyes, something Scott would definitely disagree with. Lucie gave them an awkward smirk and then went in and bought a small premade sandwich from the deli. She sat down at the small counter on its red round cushion seat.

"Hey doll, what can I get you." A small round man in a blue striped shirt asked.

"A coke, please," She smiled kindly.

_Should I ask about jobs?_ Her nerves were high as ever now. The man returned with her soda and she smiled warmly.

"Excuse me sir, would you know of any jobs in the area?"

The man looked at her funny, gave her a quick stare down and then met her eyes. She didn't look like she needed a job. He grumbled and her blood boiled, he was probably one of those old fashion men who thought women should stay in the kitchen. For the most part they did. But Lucille never wanted to be the typical housewife. Any way other than the way her mother lived was fine with her.

"Yeah, Melvin is looking for chicks; it's a Soda Shop not far from here."

_ Chicks? Really?_ she smiled despite the old man's attempt to used modern language. He wrote the directions down on the back of her receipt.

"You're not from around here," he stated looking up at her through his gray bushy eyebrows.

"Nope, I'm…" But before Lucy could finish a series of screaming came from outside. Her head jolted to the window, to see two greasers in a massive fight outside. A guy with white blonde hair, whose was not greased back gave the greaser a nice hard hit knocking the dark hair greaser back a few feet. By then Lucie realized that the old man was on the phone with the police.

Oddly, she was amused by the fight. People fought back home but they were mainly discontinued by friends for "reputation" reasons. Nelson Cameron was the troubled one back home, Lucie remembered, no one really spoke to him because of his short temper. She gave him the benefit of the doubt one night and went on a walk with him past curfew and he seemed alright, their walks were cut short when Abigail, the town snitch, caught them. Rumors spread fast and before she knew it she was banned from going to homecoming, until of course Scott had asked her parents' permission to take her. Lucie shook the memory of that dreadful night quick.

When the fight had ended Lucie had left the store. Her golden blonde hair now pulled into a side pony that she had made absent mindedly while watching the fight. The blonde who had been leaning against the side of the building caught up with her. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and then stopped.

"Can I help you?" There was an edge to her voice, like ice, that came rare. But she didn't have her big brother to protect her when she was in trouble anymore, so she needed to stand her ground. The man's icy blue eyes scanned her up and down and heat stretched up her ears and she wanted to smack him.

"In more ways than one," he joked, at least Lucie hoped he was joking.

Lucille was irritated now; her hands were on her hips, before he could say anything she went on one of her embarrassing rants, "Good lord, Chivalry truly is dead...This is not funny, don't dare laugh, you're being a pig." The guy had a huge smirk on his face, a moment stood between them where they were both holding back a short laugh. She noticed that he had a small cut from the fight. When she got herself back together she folded her arms and glared at him. "You're not funny."

"Come on baby." He still had a huge grin on his face.

"This is not the proper way to introduce yourself to a women," Lucille had begun to walk away, he followed.

"I don't do that proper shit."

"Ha, no kidding," Lucille snapped. This was the last thing she needed was to be harassed by some jerk.

"So what, you're just going to walk the streets alone."

"I'd be a little a naïve to think that I'm safe with a guy who can't even hold his tongue, let alone keep it in his pants." Did I just say that? Lucie asked herself. She didn't know if this guy was truly like that, but from his dirty comments she had a feeling that he wasn't far from it.

"Dal!" someone called out, it was a boy about my age, with big dark puppy eyes and a tan face. When he reached us he didn't say much, just kicked the dirt on the sidewalk and looked down. Lucille didn't know what came over but she felt the need to introduce herself and hope for a better conversation than what she was having with this Dal guy.

"Hi, I'm Lucille, but you can call me Lucie though."

"Hi, names Johnny," he muttered softly.

She glanced at Dal, he was everything her parents would hate and she liked that. He seemed tough and that intrigued Lucie more than anything. Her brain told her to walk away and to not speak to either of them, but she wasn't listening to that side of her, she needed to be a little rebellious. To break away from her old habits, away from her parents habits. This was going to be her new beginning and it was going to be a lot risque than her old boring life in New England.

Lucie smiled at the two greasers half-heartedly. "So, do you guys know of any boarding houses in the area?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters some plot…etc. Do not belong to me, they belong to the book The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton

Johnny looked up at her when she asked and then his eyes met his shoes again, "Well there's that place Darla stays at, Alberta's boarding house, or something."

"Berta's an old hag; I'd offer you a room at Bucks if it weren't full." Dallas said.

"Then Alberta's it is, anyone wanna show me the way?"

The boarding house stood tall nearing main St. Lucie frowned at its pour structure and chipping blue paint, it was definitely a change from her big lake house at home. _Just need some time to adjust_, Lucie thought to herself, but she didn't know how true that might be. What if she never adjusts? They stepped up the creaking steps of the house when the door creaked opened.

"That's not creepy or anything," Lucie said sarcastically.

"It's just an old house, don't be a chicken shit." Dallas said, she glared at him and then followed after them up the steps. Johnny glanced at Dallas a couple times in what Lucie thought was disagreement. But he didn't say anything and Lucie didn't expect him to, by the way Johnny reacted to his friends foul language was as if it were an everyday thing.

"Hello! Is anyone home?"

Heavy footsteps came from what sounded like a flight of stairs. A dark hair girl came to the door with her brown eyes wide with surprise. "Dally, Johnny what brings you here?" She was definitely a greaser girl, with a leather jacket and tight pants. Her red lipstick was bright on her tan skin.

"I was wondering if Berta had any rooms open…"

"You're not from around here are you? You clearly belong on the South side."

"You clearly don't know me so who are to sit here and tell me where I belong," Lucie snapped, her blood boiled. She didn't know if the girl was just showing off for the boys or if she was just truly a bitch. Instead of glaring at Lucie the girl smiled and it looked like she wasn't the only thing smiling, Dallas was too.

"Feisty little thing you are," It wasn't a question, " I'm Darla, and Berta has two rooms left and if you got the cash she's more than happy to let you fill one. It's five dollars a week."

Five dollars didn't seem like a lot, but it was when you didn't get a sixty dollar allowance anymore. It irked Lucie that Darla called her little, but it was true. Lucie was only 5'4 and petite and she wasn't going to grow much from that. It probably looked to Darla that she could snap Lucie in half.

Darla looked to be 5'7 or so, with long legs and a wide waist. She definitely didn't lack in the look department. Lucie wouldn't act intimated, although it was in every women's genes to compete on who is the prettiest of them all, Lucie didn't participate. There was no point in worrying about whether your hair looked perfect or not or if you applied enough make-up. Lucie kept it mostly natural, the only time she would wear make-up is if her mother made her, which was often, but not anymore.

Few hours later

When Lucie sat on her bed it really hit her. She was on her own, with a new group of friends, a place that she paid for and a new job that she prays to the lord that she doesn't fail miserably at. Dallas had invited her to the Dingo. She hoped it would be a nice relaxing place that had a cokes and burgers because after traveling all day she wasn't up for doing too much.

Darla walked in and took a seat on the chair in the corner of Lucie's room. Her thick black hair was teased high and her black eyeliner was applied thickly.

"You're not going to go wearing that are you?" She asked

Lucie looked own at her floral dress and just realized how much of a goody-two shoes she really looked like. Darla rolled her eyes and stood up with a teasing comb in hand.

"I'm gonna give you a makeover," She said .

(short chapter I know, but the next chapter should be coming either tonight or tomorrow morning. Im to excited to write about the Dingo. :p)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters and places is this chapter is not mine, it is owned by the book amazing book 3 The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton

The Dingo was a hang out a little ways down Sutton. Lucie took a good look around, fights and cuss words were being thrown around everywhere and she didn't know what way to look. Darla was even taller in her heals, which made her look even more intimidating than before. Lucie followed shortly behind her, all dolled up in "Darla's Standards". She was nervous to be around here and it was quite obvious why. She was amused by fights from a good distance, but up close it freaked her out a little. Maybe it was because she wasn't used to it, it must be that, she agreed with herself as she looked around for Dallas and Johnny. She wasn't going to lie, she was excited to see Dal again, her stomach knotted.

It was odd because she wasn't like that around most guys, maybe because almost every guy she'd ever dated back in her own town lacked in character and all had the same qualities, rich, snobby and couldn't last a second in a world without their parents money and breaks. Lucie had made the decision to drop that life and she was proud of herself for that, most people couldn't do it. _Don't get ahead of yourself, it's only been a couple days, in _which_ spent on a bus, _Lucie reminded herself.

"You should've at least put eyeliner on," Darla frowned down at her.

"I have my reasons why didn't."

"So are you like, one of those crazy church goers…"

"No," I interrupted her, "I do go to church now again, or I used to, between piano lessons and ballet." Lucie frowned after she realized what she had said; she didn't want anyone to know about her past life, it was an out with the old and in with the new type thing. Thankfully, Darla didn't tease her or ask questions, she just cocked an eyebrow and then looked away.

"Dally!" Darla started forward; he stood bent over some ones car with Johnny and another boy. I smiled at all them.

"Hi," I said as they approached us.

"Pony this Lucie, the new chick," Dallas said giving Lucie the look over again. Darla's eyes locked on Dal's.

"You know, Sylvia's been asking about you Dal," Darla stated when she saw Lucie giving him the same look as he did her, "Hear she's really missing you."

"Well, she should've thought of that before becoming a two timing whore," Dallas's eyes shifted angrily, that same scary dangerous look he had after the fight earlier. Darla flinched at his harsh tone and Lucie just stood there trying to take it all in. It was clear that Darla didn't like the idea of Lucie and Dallas having eyes for each other.

Lucie just liked the idea of taking a risk that she wouldn't have been able to take if she were back home. Like the shot she would've given Nelson if it weren't for her parents. Darla cussed under her breath and walked away. Lucie stood there kind of awkwardly assuming that the situation between Darla, Dal and this Sylvia girl wasn't good.

"Hey let's get out of here," Dal said to Lucie and the two boys.

Lucie didn't have a choice but to go with them, her roommate had taken off without her and she wouldn't be caught dead standing alone around here. So she followed them to a place called the Nightly Double. They stood on the opposite side of the fence which she thought was pretty odd. When Dallas and Pony slid under the fence the realization hit.

"You're sneaking in?" She didn't mean to ask it out loud, but there it was, in the open. The only place Lucille had ever snuck in was her dads office to sneak a little of his alcohol, on a dare.

"Got a problem?" Dal asked.

Lucie straightened her tight skirt to make sure it didn't hike up when she slipped under the fence. Although she didn't need much help Dal had grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. They walked over to the seats and sat in the front row.

"Want a coke?" he asked her and she nodded kind of shyly, It was the nicest gesture he'd given her besides walking with her to the boarding house and even then he was throwing his dirty comments around. She hadn't expected any less. Johnny had gone with Dal leaving Pony and Lucie alone. It was awkward silence until she said, "Well, that was nice of him."

"Dally is a nice guy once you get to know him."

Lucie chuckled, "Yeah, if you get pass his dirty comments and swearing, but I didn't doubt it." Okay maybe she had, just a little bit, but how was she just supposed to assume he was a nice guy underneath it all? She remembered something Nelson had told her the night of the walk, _"Well it looks like you can find good in everybody, no matter what they're social status is." _She had agreed with him, except this time, it was about her. He had told her how he hated Soc's, how if he could he'd bash all of their heads in with a two-by-four, she didn't blame him, but she wanted to show him more than anything that she wasn't like the rest of her friends.

"You're not from around here are you?" Pony asked, drawing her away from thoughts of Nelson.

"No, I'm from the Boston area,"

"What brings you to Tulsa?"

Lucie shifted in her seat and looked up at the screen, pretending to be interested in the movie. Pony's greenish-grey eyes remained on her. "Can you keep a secret?"

"I suppose," he seemed a little unsure.

"I'm a secret spy," It was obvious that she was just joking, she raised her eyebrows and nodded with a grin on her face like a complete goof, but it gave them both a laugh and just in time Dal and Johnny had come back.

The movie ended but only Pony and Johnny had really paid any attention to it. Dallas had been telling Lucie about his rodeos and fights. She was amused for the most part, but some of things he did she questioned. She was curious why he was the way he was, why he had like to fight so much. But she didn't ask him in fear that he might ask about her home life and that was a subject she didn't want to broach. Anything about her past she didn't want to discuss, just as he didn't want to discuss much of his time in New York, maybe that's what was dragging her closer to Dally, her curiosity.


End file.
